Stars
by Songwillow789
Summary: Starfall is an ordinary Night/Ice hybrid who's never been extraordinary. But she's about to discover that just maybe she was meant for great things she believed - and hope - she would be. Follow this young NightWing on her journey of love, courage, and bravery.
1. Preface

**Welcome!** **This is just a Wings of Fire fanfiction on my OC, Starfall. She is one of Prince Winter and Moonwatcher's daughters (sorry Moonbli shippers). I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'll enjoy writing it.**


	2. Chapter One

Here she was, standing inside Jade Mountain Academy. She had shortly said goodbye to her mother and watched her fly away before stepping inside the crystal mountain, full of at least 30 other dragons. Starfall wasn't used to other dragons. It was just her, her mother, her father, and her sister - oh how she wished Permafrost was here. But her sister who was more IceWing than her resided in the Ice Kingdom and they weren't allowing any of their students to attend the academy this year for whatever reason. So now, Starfall was on her own, facing the world by herself for one year.

The dragon who had introduced herself as Fatespeaker had given Starfall her schedule, winglet, and cave number note and now Starfall was reading it, dodging passersby.

Jade Winglet - Tunnel A - Cave 1C

1\. Mathematics

2\. Scroll Basics

[FOR EVERYONE] 3. Free Period (Time to socialize)

4\. Pyrrhia History

5\. Dragon Science

[FOR EVERYONE] 6. Dinner

7\. Dormtime

Alright! This wasn't that bad besides Mathematics which just had to be her first subject. Starfall took a deep breath. You are daring, rebellious, and a heroine, now act like you are! Still, Starfall had to admit: she was scared. And she knew it. But she walked anyways to the first tunnel which contained many dragons coming in and coming out. She noticed some dragons from different tribes were already socializing. How are they already friends? Starfall asked herself, but then she just guessed that she had social issues no other dragon had.

Finally, after staring at each cave, Starfall was pretty sure she had found 1C. As she stepped inside, she saw a SandWing staring at the den wall. She had cream-colored scales, like the inside of a banana with hints of white against her wings. The SandWing merely glanced at Starfall. "Hi."

Starfall didn't answer or was too busy admiring the cave to. The walls were dark gray, a stony-gray and the ceiling was made of pale pastel pink and blue crystals. But what was she supposed to do now? Just sit and wait with her denmate awkwardly staring at her, waiting for a response never to come? But Starfall knew she had to at least try to "socialize" with dragons here. The NightWing cleared her throat. "What are we supposed to do?" She said in her squeaky voice.

The SandWing rolled her eyes as she started placing gems and picture frames on the back side of the cave. "Just hang around, talk to other dragons and find friends. Didn't you read the instruction board?"

Starfall blinked. "No - what are you doing?"

"Getting used to this dank place," The SandWing narrowed her eyes at Starfall. "Also, I claim this side of the cave. Deal with it."

Starfall honestly didn't care because she was too focused on the RainWing who was stepping inside the den uncertainly, looking from Starfall to the other denmate. "Is this IC?"

"What else could it be?" The SandWing female snorted as she went back to her work. She looked about Starfall's age.

The RainWing retreated quietly to the corner of the dorm across Starfall. All of them said no words for a while and Starfall thought she ought to set up her items too but a different idea came to her mind and before she knew it, she was spilling out words. "They said we had to get to know other dragons, so why don't we know each other?" Starfall could not believe she had actually said that yet now she was more interested in the denmates' reactions.

The RainWing looked rather surprised and the SandWing stared at Starfall with a "Are you serious?" look but with a long dramatic sigh, she set down the picture of what looked like three SandWings posing and turned to her dormmates. "My name's Sahara. That's all you need to know about me." She turned her back on the other two dragons.

Starfall turned to the RainWing who shrugged. "I'm Prism and I'm a RainWing-"

"Yeah, we know, you're a RainWing." Sahara scoffed. "It's quite obvious."

"-SeaWing hybrid." Prism finished off with a glare at Sahara.

"...Seriously?" Sahara asked.

Prism shifted on her talons, uncomfortable. "I'm more RainWing but I do have these webs between my talons." She spread her talons apart, and blue webs faded into place.

Sahara stared for a long moment. "Cool."

"And I'm Starfall," Starfall started. "I'm a hybrid too. NightWing-IceWing."

"That one's obvious. Your wings are blue." Sahara commented.

Starfall gazed self-consciously at her wings, hating how they immediately gave everything away. Curse you, wings. But as she looked back up, she saw that Sahara had gone back to her quiet organization and Prism was starting to set up her objects too. But just as Starfall reached for her case, she heard a loud sound.

"BONG BONG BONG!"


End file.
